


The Best Present

by sweepingdonut



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Art, Birthday Party, Comic, Digital Art, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, stick figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: It's Wade's birthday and Bucky's thrown him a party.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	The Best Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



  


  


  



End file.
